


Constantly Arrested

by Suzilee11



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-canon compliant after chapter 2, Partially canon compliant - first two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: 5 times Derek gets arrested because of Stiles and the one time they both get arrested because of Derek.





	1. Half a dead body

Half a dead body


	2. The School Break In

After having just spent roughly the last two hours being chased around a high school by a giant, murderous alpha werewolf, Stiles and Scott were standing in front of the Sheriff trying to come up with an explanation for what had happened that night. They were stuck though, after all, how were they meant to ex[lain to him that an angry alpha werewolf was trying to get Scott to join his pack by making him kill his friends, or old pack as it appeared the alpha thought of them. They were honestly lucky to have made it out alive. Suddenly though, an idea popped into Stiles’ head, and it was a bad idea, but it was the only one he could think off. 

“It was Derek.” He said, making sure he sounded believable. 

“Derek? As in Derek Hale?” His father asked, sounding confused. “What does Derek Hale have to do with all this?” 

“He is the one that set everything up. He called the station and told them a prank call would be made about a break in at the school, he attacked us and he killed the janitor.” Stiles looked towards Scott and silently pleaded for him to stop looking guilty about Stiles lying, and make sure his dad believes his lie. 

“Umm, yeah. It was all Derek.” Scott said, very unbelievably, causing Stiles to roll his eyes at his best friend. 

“Okay, well it’s late now so I want you both to go home now, but I will need you to fill out official statements tomorrow at the station okay?” 

“Yeah dad, no problem.” Stiles answered. 

“I’ll get a deputy to drive you home and arrange a tow truck for tomorrow to collect your car.” The Sheriff said, sighing slightly at the end. It was going to cost a bit for the tow and a new battery. 

Scott and Stiles were silent on the drive home, Scott was dropped off first and then Stiles. The second Stiles was inside, and the deputy outside had driven away he called Scott. Instead of answering normally though, Scott had more than just hello to say. 

“Why the hell did you tell your dad that Derek was trying o attack us?” 

“Come on Scott. We couldn’t tell him the truth, he’d never believe us. Besides, Derek is dead. We both saw it. This way dad will look for Derek and can’t get hurt doing so.” Stiles explained. 

“But what if Derek isn’t dead Stiles? Then your dad could get hurt, and he will probably come after us for making the cops want him again.” 

“Scott, there was blood coming out of his mouth. Actual blood. I am pretty certain that that means that he is very much so dead. There is no way that this lie could possibly come back to haunt us.” 

For the next hour Scott and Stiles stayed on the phone talking about what had happened and trying to work out how to get Scott through the next full moon without the alpha making him kill someone. By the time they went to sleep they had pretty much forgotten about Derek. The next day they went to the station with the sheriff to make their statements, where they found Lydia, Alison and Jackson also making statements. None of them talked the whole time they were there, and although Scott wanted to talk to Alison, he and Stiles were the only ones left by the time they had finished their statements. Derek was pretty much forgotten though for the next couple weeks until the next full moon rolled around. Stiles was trying to look after Scott when he walked into his room to find that Scott was gone. Knowing that there was essentially nothing that he could do, he stupidly still got in his fixed car and went out looking for Scott. When he drove into the preserve assuming his best friend would be running around out there, he pulled up just as Scott jumped onto his car and looked through the windscreen like he wanted to kill him. Within the next second though Scott was gone, tackled off the car and rolling down a small hill with another person who looked strangely familiar to Stiles. Getting closer to the two once all the roaring at each other had stopped, Stiles saw the second person turn, and all he could manage to say was one word. “Shit”. 

“Derek’s apparently not dead.” Scott informed Stiles calmly, now sitting against a tree in human form. 

“But how?” Stiles asked. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Derek said. “But I need to find somewhere to hide now as apparently the cops are after me for murder of the high school janitor.” 

Stiles looked sheepishly at Derek before speaking. “Umm yeah, about that. Well you see, we were pretty sure you were dead, and we couldn’t tell my dad what really happened, so I said it was you. I was certain you were dead though.” 

“Well I’m not dead. Instead I’m wanted.” Derek growled at Stiles. 

“I’m sorry dude. You looked dead. And anyway, shouldn’t we kind of get out of here before the alpha or hunters show up.” 

Together Scott and Stiles walked to Stiles’ jeep whilst Derek took off in a different direction. Once in the car Stiles finally spoke again. “I can’t believe he is still alive. How is that even possible?” 

“Must be something to do with being a werewolf.” Was all Scott offered in response. 

Only two night’s later Stiles found himself in Derek’s Camaro with Scott driving trying to lead the hunters away from Derek, whilst Derek was running from the police. It worked for a while until the hunter’s car suddenly disappeared from behind them. Turning back Scott and Stiles tried to find Derek before anyone else caught him, unfortunately when they finally got close enough to possibly rescue him, a shot was fired that momentarily blinded him, which gave the cops a chance to catch up, resulting in him being arrested. At least the hunters hadn’t got him. But Stiles would have some serious explaining and maybe even making up to do if he wanted to remain alive next time he saw Derek. He may even have to start thinking of a way to try and bail Derek out.


	3. The Jungle

It was a Friday night that was ending a rough week and Stiles didn’t want to stay home in an empty house while his dad was at work. Deciding that he wanted to have some fun instead, he dug under his bed for a particular box that contained some items he liked to keep hidden, which included a fake ID. It was risky for Stiles to have this, as he is well known because of his father, however when you drive for 2 hours away from Beacon Hills, he found that people had no clue who he was. That’s where he got the fake ID, where he was planning on using it however, was at the Jungle. No one knew he was gay, he kept it a secret, but occasionally he liked to go to the jungle and just dance and destress. Once he even made out with a guy, until the guy saw his face in a flash of light and ran off. He tried not to take it personally, maybe it was just because he looked so young. But tonight was a night that he had to get out. Once he had his fake ID he put it in his wallet and went to have a shower. Spending quite a while in there to make sure he was definitely clean and didn’t smell, he turned the water off and turned to the mirror to start working on his hair, trying to get it to look just right. After a further 20 minutes, Stiles was satisfied, and with a towel wrapped around his waist, walked back to his room to find the perfect outfit. This took quite a while. Most of his wardrobe was comic related t-shirts and plaid shirts to go over them, however he did have a few nicer shirts, but picking which one to wear was always the hardest part. Stiles had trouble matching pants to shirts, and with a lot more pants than shirts, finding the perfect match always took forever. Roughly an hour later his floor was scattered with discarded shirts and pants, as he starred into his mirror, smiling at his self and how he looked.  
“Definitely going to hook up with someone tonight.” He said to himself before spraying some cologne, grabbing his wallet and leaving the house. As soon as he started driving towards the jungle, he already felt lighter. He was going to have a supernatural free evening and it was going to be lots of fun. He couldn’t drink, as he looked to young to try and say he was over 21, therefore his ID said that he was 19, old enough to get inside and dance at least. When he arrived the line was pretty short and looking at the time he realised it was only 9:00 and therefore would still be pretty empty, but at least he didn’t have to stand outside in line for ages which he was definitely happy with. Once inside he headed to the bar and ordered a coke, he needed something to drink even if he couldn’t order alcohol, and sat in an empty booth to the side of the dance floor. This was what he liked to do, sit and wait for a song he liked to dance to, and also it gave him a good view to scout out anyone he liked the look of. It didn’t take long after Stiles had sat down for the place to start filling up with more people also coming out to have a fun night, and Stiles quickly found someone he liked the look of. So, leaving his jacket and drink in the booth, the best way to ensure that he would be able to sit back at it later, Stiles walked to the dance floor and slowly danced his way through the crowd until he was near the guy he wanted to dance with. This was how Stiles worked. He would dance near the person he wanted until he got their attention, sometimes this led to them moving over to dance with him, sometimes it didn’t work and they just looked away, not interested. Tonight however it was definitely working. The guy he had his eye on started to dance over to Stiles until he was right in front of him.  
“Hey Cutie, want to dance?” The guy asked.  
“Sure” Stiles replied, letting the guy place his hands on Stiles hips, whilst Stiles put his around the strangers neck. This put them close together, their bodies touching so that they were basically grinding against each other as they danced.  
“What’s your name?” The stranger asked.  
“Stiles. What’s yours?”  
“Ethan. You’ve got some good moves.”  
“Thanks, so do you.”  
They stopped talking and continued to dance. It felt like they had been on the floor for hours when they finally stopped dancing and went to get a drink, Stiles got another coke and led Ethan to the booth he had been sitting at earlier. They chatted a little while they had their drinks and then Ethan leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips with his own. Happy to proceed down this path, Stiles kissed Ethan back, and before long they were making out with Stiles sitting in Ethan’s lap, able to feel his hard length under him. Stiles was really getting into it and started to grind down on Ethan when he suddenly heard what sounded almost like a growl of his name behind them.  
“Stiles?!”  
As Stiles turned around, he saw the last person he ever expected to see standing there, looking outraged at what he was witnessing.  
“Derek?!?!” Stiles practically screeched, scrambling to get off of Ethan’s lap, as there was no way he was going to be able to have a rational conversation with Derek in his current position, and he was embarrassed about the fact that Derek was watching him. “What the hell are you doing here?!” He screamed at the leather clad werewolf. They hadn’t seen each other since Stiles had gone to see his father at work and found Derek alive and arrested after the night in the school.  
“That’s none of your business. What the hell are you doing here?” Derek sounded like a father scolding his child, and it was honestly kind of scary.  
“I don’t think that is any of your business.” Stiles replied.  
“Actually I think it is.” Derek retorted.  
Before Stiles could reply Ethan looked between the two and asked, “Is he your boyfriend or something?”  
Stiles looked absolutely shocked when he turned to Ethan to answer. That was not a question that he had been expecting to hear.  
“NO!” Stiles said, quite loud really. “He is just someone I know is all. Definitely not my boyfriend.”  
Ethan looked to Derek for confirmation for some reason. “He is definitely not my boyfriend. Besides, it would be illegal if he was as he is a minor.”  
“What?” Ethan said surprised. “You’re not over 18.” He asked Stiles.  
Looking at Derek as though he wanted to murder him, he responded to Ethan’s question with a quiet, “no.”  
Ethan quickly got up and left then, disappearing into the large crowd, presumably to find someone who was over 18 to dance with.  
“Because you are a minor, your father is the sheriff, and you shouldn’t even be able to get in here. How did you get in here?”  
“I have a fake ID, not that its any of your business.  
“How is that even possible?”  
“Not every one knows I’m the son of a Sheriff you know.”  
“You went outside of Beacon Hills didn’t you?”  
Instead of answering, Stiles just nodded. Derek sat down next to Stiles in the booth with a slightly sympathetic look on his face. “I am sorry I ruined your night.” He said.  
“Really?” Stiles asked. “Cause you seemed to be enjoying yourself before.”  
“I really am sorry. I just have a problem with older people being with minors.”  
Stiles looked at Derek intrigued and went to open his mouth to ask a question when an extremely familiar voice called his name. “STILES STILINSKI!”  
Both Stiles and Derek looked up to see the Sheriff walking towards them and both of them swore under their breathes. They were fucked.  
“Hi dad.” Stiles said sheepishly.  
“Exactly what do you think you’re doing here?” The Sheriff asked.  
“ummm, just hanging out.” Stiles said.  
“Uh huh, and how exactly did you get in?”  
“I used my forces of charm and persuasion?”  
“Stiles. Don’t mess with me. You are in a club and underage. How did you get in?”  
Stiles sighed deeply as he begrudgingly gave up the information that he hadn’t wanted his father to know. “I have a fake ID.”  
“How did you of all people even manage to get one of those?”  
“I drove about 2 hours out of town.”  
The Sheriff nodded and sighed. “Come on then, you’re going home, and you’re grounded.” Stiles got up and left the booth, about to walk towards the exit to get his car and go home, when his father spoke again. “Now Derek. Your turn. I’m afraid I’m going to have to arrest you on the basis of being with a minor in a place of alcohol consumption.”  
“What, dad no! Derek didn’t even know I was here until 5 minutes ago. He was trying to get me to leave.”  
Derek looked shocked at first until Stiles shot him a meaningful look that clearly said ‘play along, I’m trying to help you.’  
“That’s right sir. I saw him talking to some other guy and tried to get him to leave as he didn’t know what he might be getting himself into.” Derek said quickly.  
“Stiles, I don’t know why you would want to try and help him, but I’m afraid the bartender that called to inform us of your whereabouts said you have been dancing with Derek all night and making out in this very booth. As you are a minor I have no choice but to arrest him.”  
“No dad, that wasn’t Derek. I was with another guy!”  
“I’m sorry Stiles, but I have an eye witness.” Turning away from Stiles and towards Derek, the Sheriff grabbed his handcuffs and motioned for Derek to stand up. Knowing there was nothing he could really do, Derek stood up and turned around as the Sheriff arrested him and led him out to the police cruiser sitting out front, all the while Stiles was running behind him trying to convince his dad of the truth. Just before he got into the police car Derek looked at Stiles. “Just go home Stiles.”  
Stiles stood there in shock as a deputy drove away with Derek and his father stood next to him. “Come on Stiles, where’s your jeep? We’re going home.”

Stiles led his father around the corner to where he had parked. He always parked back there so that no one driving past would recognize his car. Getting in and staring the engine, Stiles started to drive his jeep back home in silence until his dad broke the silence and asked a question.  
“Stiles, why were you at the Jungle?”  
“I already told you. I was just hanging out, having fun.”  
“But why the jungle? Why not one of the underage clubs in town? You could have taken all your friends with you.” Stiles refused to look at his father or answer, he just kept on looking forward as he drove home. “Fine, don’t talk. Just know that I already know why, I have done for a while. I just wanted to hear you say it first.”  
Stiles pulled over to the side of the road to look at his father. “You know I’m gay?” He asked, nervous incase that wasn’t what his dad was talking about.  
“Yes Stiles, I know.”  
“But, how?”  
“I started to pay close attention when you stopped talking about Lydia all the time. I figured you had gotten over her. But I was curious as to why after so long. A few months ago when Scott was over I was watching you to in the kitchen, it makes me happy when I see you having so much fun with him. He spilt something on his shirt and took it off to try and clean in the sink. You started at his chest for a while before shaking your head and turning away as though you were trying to force yourself not to look. That day I was pretty confident you were at least bisexual, and tonight just gave me the final proof.”  
“Dad, please don’t hate me.”  
“Stiles, I don’t hate you. You are who you are and I’m proud of you no matter who you love.”  
Stiles and the Sheriff hugged briefly before Stiles started the car again and continued to drive until they were home. As they pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car the sheriff said something to Stiles before walking inside, leaving him gasping in horror in the driveway.  
“Ohh and Stiles, just because we had a heart to heart doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you. You’re still grounded, no video games, no computer EXCEPT for school work, and no going out or having Scott round for a week.”  
After a moment though, Stiles couldn’t help but give a little laugh and smile as a thought crossed his mind. Once again Derek had been arrested because of him, and this time he had actually done nothing wrong.


	4. Peter's Attack

It was late on a Friday night, and since Stiles’ dad had taken his fake ID away, he couldn’t go to the jungle to have some fun. So instead he had been at the Beacon Hills library trying to get as much of his homework done as possible so he had the weekend free to do whatever he wanted. As he walked home, the library was close to wear he lived so he hadn’t bothered driving, when he turned the corner to walk down an alley that cuts between the library and small store in town, also cutting down the time it would take him to get home, when he saw a figure leaning against the brick wall roughly half way down the alley. Used to seeing this, as this particular area was a known drug spot, Stiles just kept walking, ignoring the guy on the side of the alley, who ignored him back until Stiles was a little distance past him. 

“In a hurry?” The voice said, his voice halfway between a low growl and a purr. 

Something about it was familiar to Stiles. It only took a second for Stiles to recognize the reason it sounded familiar. It was a werewolf voice. Figuring it was just one of the wolves from the pack, Stiles ignored it and kept walking when suddenly the figure was standing in front of him. “I was talking to you Stiles!” It said, in a slightly annoyed tone. Looking up, Stiles recognized wolf standing in front of him. 

Sighing deeply, Stiles answered him. “What do you want Peter?” 

“Ohh, that’s not a very nice way to greet someone now is it?” Peter teased. 

“Well, you’re not exactly a person I have any want to greet in the first place.” 

“Come now Stiles. Why would you have anything against me?” Peter asked. 

Stiles started to walk past Peter, surprised that he wasn’t stopping him. “Do you want a list? Cause I already have a decent length one that I could recite to you.” He snapped at Peter. After his homework he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Peter, well truthfully, he was never in the mood to deal with Peter. Considering the times he has tried to kill him, him friends, or gotten in the way of the pack solving a problem. Suddenly Stiles found himself pushed up against the side wall of the alley, Peter’s body pinning him in place.

“Is your current plan to annoy me Stiles? Because I don’t think you would like what I will do if you make me any more annoyed than I currently am.” Peter practically spat at him. His nostrils were flared, and his eyes glowed gold, showing he was in fact quite pissed off. Stiles was feeling both uncomfortable and scared at the same time. Peter was a wolf after all, and he was just a mere weak human, an easy target, and with Peters temper he could easily be the next victim to be found dead in Beacon Hills. In an attempt to get away, Stiles tried the first thing that came to mind, and the only thing he could think of that it was possible for him to do in the current situation that might actually be able to help him get away from the angry wolf. Using all the strength he had, Stiles pulled his leg back as far as was possible in the small space he had available to him and swung his knee forward as hard as he could, striking Peter square in the groin. Peter instantly dropped to the ground, his hands moving to hold himself where Stiles had struck, and Stiles quickly started to run down the alley towards home as fast as he possibly could. However, unluckily for Stiles, even the particular action he had taken didn’t keep the werewolf down for very long, and Stiles was just a few inches from the end of alley when Peter caught him. Peter’s grip on his arms so strong that Stiles was sure his bones were very close to breaking. He was in extreme pain even before Peter let go of one arm and withdrew his arm to punch Stiles in the face. “How dare you try and stop me getting what I want. Did you really think it was possible to get away from me? You’re just a weak little human, you’re not stronger than I am.” 

The pain in Stiles’ arm that Peter was still gripping, combined with the pain that was shooting through his face from the punch was almost enough to cause Stiles to black out. His vision was actually starting to blur when he heard a voice from his right saying “he might not be stronger than you, but I am.” 

Suddenly Stiles was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall of the alley and Peter was gone. Instead he found Derek crouching down in front of him. 

“Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me?” He asked, he sounded worried, which Stiles couldn’t understand. Derek didn’t like Stiles, he only tolerated him to keep Scott around. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said weakly. “I can hear you.” 

“Are you okay? What did Peter do to you?” Now he sounded furious, but not at Stiles, at Peter. 

“My face and arms hurt, but I’m okay.” 

Derek studied Stiles for a minute, looking at the deep black bruises on his arms, visible as they were just below the end of his shirt sleeves, then looking at his face and examining the area where Peter had punched him. “I can’t believe he did this to you Stiles. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I feel like maybe I should be the one to apologize actually.” 

Derek was now looking at Stiles in stunned confusion. “What on earth could you have to apologize for?” he asked. 

“Well, I did kind of knee your uncle in the crotch.” Stiles explained. 

At this Derek actually laughed. “Well, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it.” 

They both smiled lightly at each other before Stiles quickly straightened out his expression and grabbed his face. “Okay, no smiling for me. That hurts.” 

Derek hesitated for a moment before reaching out and lightly wrapping a hand around each of Stiles’ biceps. Stiles watched as his veins turned grey, and he felt the pained being drained away. It felt great and Stiles was just about to thank Derek when sirens and police lights appeared at the end of the alley. His dad was out of the car before it was fully stopped, running towards the alley. 

“Stiles! Are you alright, what’s going on?” 

Stiles didn’t get a chance to explain before his father saw the grip Derek had on his arms, which made him notice the dark black bruises that were shaped like fingers around his arms, and then he looked up and noticed the bruise that was already starting to form on his face that clearly showed evidence of having been hit in some manner. Stepping forward, the sheriff grabbed Derek’s arms and lifted him up away from Stiles whilst grabbing his handcuffs off of his belt. “Derek Hale, you are under arrest for the assault of a minor.” 

“Dad, it wasn’t him.” 

“We got a call Stiles, the witness recognized you and Derek fits the description of the attacker.” 

“But dad, it wasn’t him. It was his uncle, Peter Hale.”

“Stiles, I can tell you have had a hit to the head so I think you’re confused. Peter Hale is dead son. You have had a traumatic ordeal and it is understandable that you have mistaken Derek for someone else. Deputy Parrish is going to drive you home. Please try and get some rest and call me if you need anything.” 

Stiles could do nothing, he was in too much pain to try and think properly, and Derek wasn’t resisting his father. He actually looked like he thought he deserved what was happening to him right now, even though he didn’t. As Parrish walked Stiles to his car, a hand hovering behind his back in case he fell from the hit, Stiles made a promise to himself to make it up to Derek, he didn’t know how, but he would. Unfortunately, by the next time he saw Derek he had forgotten about his promise, especially since Derek had started to keep even more distance between them than he seemed to do already, and Stiles was slightly upset about that. The vow he made to himself about making Peter pay however, was one that he definitely didn’t forget. And although he would need to think a lot and maybe enlist the help of some wolves that he knew to help him, he would get Peter back for what he had done.


	5. The Kiss

Stiles was sitting in his room doing his homework in peace. He had visited his dad at the station after school and bought him dinner as he was meant to be on a double shift that didn’t finish until tomorrow night. Sitting at his desk researching chemistry principles and eating dinner at the same time when his window opening scared him and he jumped, spilling hot soup onto himself.  
“Uhh, fuck!!!” He yelled out, turning around to see a sheepish looking werewolf climbing into his window. “Why can’t you just knock on the front door like a normal person?” He yelled at the wolf.  
“I didn’t want your dad to open the door. He already thinks I’m taking his underage son to gay clubs.”  
“I’m sorry he arrested you for that. I tried to get him to believe me. But if you had paid any attention to the house before climbing in my window you would see that my dad isn’t here. He is on a double shift at the station, won’t be back till tomorrow night.”  
“Ohh, sorry. I didn’t realize.”  
“Obviously.” Stiles stated.  
“Umm, are you okay? I’m guessing that was hot.”  
Derek points at the soup stain that is on Stiles pants and top. Stiles had forgotten about it for a moment, but having been made aware of it again, now noticed the pain.  
“Fuck, it was hot.”  
“You should put something cold on there, try and take the burn out. Do you have any ice?” Derek asked.  
“Yeah, there is some on the freezer.” Stiles responded.  
“Take your shirt and pants off to remove the heat from them and I’ll get some ice to put on it.” Derek said, already walking out the door. Stiles just stared after him. He was embarrassed to be getting undressed in front of someone who had a body like a Greek god, and who also happened to be the guy he liked after seeing him at the Jungle, there was obviously something he wasn’t telling the pack about himself, so after taking off his pants and shirt, he sat on his bed with a towel over his legs at least. He couldn’t cover his chest as well, but at least his groin was covered. Derek walked back into Stiles room carrying some ice and also a bag of peas.  
“I didn’t know which h one would work better.” He stated, as Stiles grabbed the peas and carefully placed them under the towel onto his groin area, which started to feel better immediately, without Derek seeing him down there. It was a very good job if you asked Stiles, who was usually so clumsy that he would never pull that off successfully.  
After about 10 minutes sitting there like that the peas started to defrost and weren’t very cold anymore, also his lower abdomen was really burning now as he hadn’t put anything cold on there. Standing up he made sure the towel was secure around his waist as he put the peas down on his bed and turned to Derek to talk.  
“I’m going to have a cold shower and see if it takes more of the burn out. Do you mind putting them back in the freezer for me?” He asked, pointing at the peas. Derek just nodded as Stiles walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Once there he changed his mind and decided a cold bath would be better as he could submerge his body in the water, however Stiles regretted it almost immediately. The water was freezing, and he only lasted about 10 minutes before he was shaking so hard he had to get out before he contracted hypothermia. Wrapping a towel around his waist again Stiles walked back to his bedroom, completely forgetting for a moment that Derek is still there. Derek’s eyes go wide as Stiles walks in, dripping water all over his body, wrapped just in a towel. Stiles suddenly feels extremely insecure, assuming that Derek is judging his body which is not as good as the werewolf’s but not that damn bad for god sake.  
“What?” He askes, snapping Derek out of his staring.  
“Nothing.” Derek says and looks out the window at the sun setting.  
“What did you come here for anyway?”  
“Ohh right. I was going to ask you to do some research for me.”  
“Okay. You don’t mind the towel though do you? I just prefer to dry naturally.” As much as he was self conscious of Derek sitting there, he pretended not to be. This was how he liked to do things, he didn’t think he should have to change just because a grumpy werewolf was in his room.  
“No its fine.” Derek said, although he refused to look at Stiles for the rest of the night.  
They had been researching and looking at different things Derek needed for about 4 hours now when Stiles sat back and rubbed his eyes. “Is there anything else you need?” He asked, standing up and walking towards his wardrobe to find some pj’s for bed. When he got no answer he turned around to see Derek blatantly staring at him again. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he noticed the way Derek was staring at him, eyes blown wide and pupils fully dilated. Derek wasn’t judging him, he wanted him. Suddenly possessing a strange sense of confidence Stiles stalked over to Derek, leaned down and kissed him. As they parted Stiles blushed and went to turn around, only to find his father standing at his bedroom door, a look of absolute rage on his face. ‘Oh fuck’ Stiles thought.  
“Dad, before you….”  
“Derek Hale, you are under arrest.”  
“WHAT?” Derek shouted.  
“Dad, it wasn’t his fault, I kissed him.”  
“Stand up and turn around Derek.” The sheriff said, trying to stay calm and professional whilst once again pulling his cuffs from his belt.  
“This seriously can’t be happening again.” Derek mumbled, standing up and turning around.  
“Seriously dad, come on. Stop! It was me that kissed Derek, he didn’t kiss me.”  
“And the only witness to that statement is me and I didn’t see you move to him. Therefore, as you are a minor, I have no choice but to arrest him.”  
“Why can’t you just believe me dad?”  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you Stiles, but it’s the way the law works. Now get dressed and go to bed. We will talk about this later.”  
Stiles walked to his window and looked out, watching as Derek was once again, for the fifth time, placed in the back of the police car in front of him and because of him. He felt really bad about it, but also felt excited at the same time. Maybe he wasn’t entirely being honest in what he had said to his dad, because you see, Derek had definitely kissed him back.


End file.
